


溺水

by Deerdapan



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdapan/pseuds/Deerdapan





	溺水

姜丹尼尔侯场的时侯，看到台下有一个摄像的墨镜被台上喷洒下来的心形彩片糊住了一个镜片，十分滑稽，他笑出声来，扭头想分享给身边的人，却惊觉身边什么人也没有。  
这是姜丹尼尔solo的第一年，他还没有对独自活动习以为常，往日的旧习惯也没有彻底抛弃，一时间姜丹尼尔心里五味陈杂，滋生出一些恋旧的情绪，但很快被粉丝的尖叫声覆盖，像刚冒头的蚯蚓被一铲土盖了下去，姜丹尼尔偷偷冲粉丝的方向比了个心。  
女团表演结束时洒了满场的彩片，姜丹尼尔上台时和女团里一位Dancer擦肩而过，女偶像长发飘飘，发丝划过了他的脸颊，头发上粘着的彩片也黏到了他脸上，他自己没有注意，粘着一片粉色的小心心跳完了sexy风格的舞曲。之后上网看图才发现，粉丝又疯了一波，说他是欲望与纯情的糅合，新闻标题也很夸张，说他是在极与极中用反差美来偷心之人，姜丹尼尔有时对这些溢美之词很无语，觉得自己经不起这样的盛赞。

难得的是盛赞之下姜丹尼尔头脑依旧十分清醒，没有就此丢失判断力，反而更加兢兢业业起来，下台后在休息室卸妆时还在盯着转播看自己的表演，找一些动作上的毛病。伴舞拿糖给他吃，他也没有接，伴舞只好讪讪地把软糖放在桌上离开了。  
今天的行程就此结束，经纪人拍手让伴舞下了班，又去应付一些媒体采访邀约，休息室就只剩了姜丹尼尔一个人，他看着桌上的软糖，发觉自己对以前最热衷的糖果一丝想吃的欲望都没有。  
以前吃软糖上瘾，就像烟民有烟瘾一样，未必是多么喜欢糖的味道，只不过不吃就觉得难受，像靠吃软糖寄托或发泄什么一样，后来吃坏了牙齿，再加上控痘和防止咬肌变大，就慢慢不再去碰软糖，久而久之真的就戒了。

可姜丹尼尔喜欢软糖的人设尚未就此撤掉，许多不够了解他的人和大部分粉丝依旧会送软糖给他，那个小Dancer就是其中之一。这个伴舞是从姜丹尼尔solo后就一直做他伴舞的几个孩子之一，才18岁，因为喜欢姜丹尼尔才来做了伴舞，其实姜丹尼尔也能察觉到小孩对他的喜欢不仅仅是单纯的崇拜，但他对这份感情也无法回应，就一直装不知道。  
说来惭愧，姜丹尼尔看似直进，在综艺上也习惯用拥抱和亲吻解决情侣吵架的问题，其实24年来感情经历乏善可陈，非要算的话，邕圣祐勉强算一个。  
正想到邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔手机上就弹出了消息框，11人群是他为数不多几个没有屏蔽的群聊之一，因为解散后各自都很忙，除了有人回归时大家会冒泡讨论一下，极个别时有人约组队打游戏，会挂个群聊电话，轻易也没有人在群里说话。

姜丹尼尔点开群聊，是河成云发了一张自拍，背景是最近中韩合拍的一部商业大片的海报，河成云指着海报里的赖冠霖笑，在群里说：“大发。”  
有几个人纷纷响应，赞叹着“冠霖大发”之类，连邕圣祐都发了一个星星眼的表情包，赖冠霖冒泡“kkk”，然后说：“下周我就去釜山了。”  
姜丹尼尔正打字问他去釜山做什么，经纪人回来打断他，说Dan，有两件事要同你商量一下，姜丹尼尔笑道：“天，什么事哥开始跟我打商量了？”  
他这个经纪人哥是他表哥，从他去年跟老东家解约之后开始做他经纪人，一切活动接洽和行程安排，还有团队招揽都是这哥一手撑起来，姜丹尼尔对他很信赖，一般行程上的事都听经纪人安排，这哥性格说一不二，也很少有跟他商量的时侯，所以姜丹尼尔才觉得奇怪，打算洗耳恭听。

“下周有两件事，一个是釜山电影节，你知道最近韩中关系回暖，这次引进了几部内地电影，还有朴导刚上映的韩中合拍的商业大片，朴导和主演都会到场，甚至市长也很重视，要求你必须出席。”  
姜丹尼尔听了心下了然，想原来这就是赖冠霖去釜山的原因，这简单，电影节请他做嘉宾又不是稀罕事，又问经纪人：“还有呢？”  
“还有就是我给你接了一部电影。”经纪人盯着姜丹尼尔说。

姜丹尼尔诧异道：“你不是不赞成我往荧幕方向走吗？”经纪人摇头道：“这次机会难得，剧本很好，呼吁社会关注自闭症患者，闵导的片子向来都是口碑之作，你出演的话会让大家对你唱跳歌手的既定印象有所改观的。”  
“当然，决定权在你，你如果对演技没自信，我也可以婉拒掉，虽然很可惜。”经纪人说完，姜丹尼尔就拍板道：“演吧。”  
今年回归之前姜丹尼尔去美国一家舞蹈剧团参与演出了半个多月，学了不少演戏和台词方面的基本功，他知道自己早晚会走这条路，提前做准备准没错，经纪人很欣慰，把电影节的彩排单给他让他自己看，姜丹尼尔的视线落到出席演员一栏里邕圣祐的名字上。

再回到群聊，群里已经换了一个话题，邕圣祐说自己也去釜山电影节，于是大家纷纷开始对起彼此的行程表，看有没有可能在釜山聚一聚，必竟赖冠霖回一次韩国也很难得，姜丹尼尔看群里除了尹智圣在军队没有动静，其他人到是都有响应，也冒泡说：“我没问题。”  
他一说话，大家就刷起了“拜教主”的表情包，最近不知为什么“丹尼尔教”非常流行。这个梗源于SNS上一个网友的玩笑，说他参加面试前本没有准备充分，结果买了姜丹尼尔代言的咖啡，竟然奇迹般的拿到了offer，也许是姜丹尼尔给的幸运吧，从此网友们都在考前买印有姜丹尼尔头像的一切东西，以求好运，久而久之大家都习惯了去“拜姜丹尼尔”，这个梗更是被做成了表情包广为流传。  
邕圣祐在私聊里找他，发了一张他捧着姜丹尼尔咖啡罐，贴在脸颊上取暖的照片，说：“我也拜了好多次教主，这次电影节能拿奖吗。”姜丹尼尔失笑，回复说：“还不如教主亲自给你洗礼来的胜算大一点。”

“呀。”邕圣祐嗔了他一下，又说：“那下周在釜山见了。”  
“我今天就想见你。”  
“今天我拍夜戏。”  
“我有事想跟你说。”  
邕圣祐隔了十多分钟才回复，发了一张他房卡的照片过来。

邕圣祐的剧组就在首尔，但由于这次的剧本是惊悚题材，经常熬夜拍戏，就只能住在酒店公寓里，姜丹尼尔过去也用不了半个小时。今天本来就已经很晚了，等姜丹尼尔卸了妆到邕圣祐房间门口的时候，万籁俱寂，只有他手里的宵夜袋子窣窣作响。  
房门是密码锁，姜丹尼尔轻车熟路地输了邕圣祐常用的密码进了屋，邕圣祐在浴室洗澡，他就把烤猪蹄的包装拆开，放进微波炉里保暖，又从冰箱里拎出瓶香槟，倒进两个香槟杯里，一点也不像初次造访这里的人。  
窗台边有一个稀罕玩意儿，做陶瓷的工作台，一堆陶土堆在那里，姜丹尼尔好奇，打开电源看那堆陶土一直转，好像初现一点形状，又说不好是什么，正好邕圣祐洗完澡出来，被姜丹尼尔吓了一跳，问：“什么时候到的？”

“没一会儿，”姜丹尼尔指着陶土问，“这是什么？”  
“网上买的DIY陶器套装。”邕圣祐系好裕袍的带子走过去，姜丹尼尔伸手搂他的腰：“在做花瓶吗？”  
“不是，”邕圣祐顺势倚进姜丹尼尔怀里，很舒服似的叹了口气，“欧莉啊。”  
姜丹尼尔笑了，扭头吻他湿润的鬓角：“这哪像欧莉。”

邕圣祐头发没干，姜丹尼尔就跪在床上给邕圣祐吹头发，邕圣祐端着盘子吃猪蹄，担心明天脸要肿，姜丹尼尔笑说：“没事，一会儿运动下就好了。”邕圣祐擦擦嘴：“真是无语，姜丹尼尔。”  
“到底干嘛做欧莉啊？”姜丹尼尔撩着邕圣祐的发丝问道。邕圣祐解释说：“戏里面我演一个鬼，生前是陶瓷匠人，我对这些完全不懂，资料书读了一点  
就想自己动手做一做，因为第一件成品总是想送给你啊，理所当然就做欧莉了，这个土的颜色也很接近她的毛色不是吗。”  
姜丹尼尔听得暖洋洋的，觉得邕圣祐把自己的处女作送给他的心情非常珍贵，也让他很自得。

欧莉前阵子生了场病，看了好几家宠物医院都没有好转，姜丹尼尔有一次没合眼陪着她一天一夜，结果第二天输过液欧莉就重新振作了起来，医生也十分惊奇，从此姜丹尼尔更疼欧莉了，经常念叨她，邕圣祐觉得做一只陶瓷猫咪让他随身带着也好。  
头发吹干了，邕圣祐就和姜丹尼尔坐在床头边喝香槟边聊一些有的没的，都是些工作琐事，偏偏跟对方聊起来就是很合拍，聊着聊着一杯酒见底，姜丹尼尔挨过去和邕圣祐接吻，邕圣祐习惯性的把胳膊绕上姜丹尼的肩背。  
两人在被子里拥吻，又在脱彼此睡衣的时侯把被子踢下了床。行程原因他们很少见面，就算见了面也很难一起待一整晚，做爱不是姜丹尼尔见邕圣祐的理由，但见面后一定会做爱，好像一种心照不宣的规矩，他们都已经习以为常，更何况身体比心灵更快一步习惯了彼此。

第一次做的时候还在比赛，姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐从地铁站逃到旅馆，在包里掏出准备好的套子，甚至连上下都没有商量，邕圣祐见姜丹尼尔戴上套子就自觉躺了下去，本来想趴着，被姜丹尼尔按着腰不让他翻身，非要面对面的做。  
如今三年过去姜丹尼尔还是不喜欢背入，邕圣祐简直搞不懂他，分明背入的时侯姜丹尼尔顶得更深，整个人也像公狮一样猛，每次把他干到脱力，求着他停下都没用，累归累，邕圣祐自己也蛮爽的，但姜丹尼尔五次里也就背入一次，他好像比起后背更喜欢看邕圣祐的脸。  
姜丹尼尔察觉到他在走神，还插在他身体里就不动了，咬他的喉结逼问他在想什么，邕圣祐知道以姜丹尼尔的性格，不说出让他满意的话今晚是不会罢休的，便哄他说：“想你怎么变这么大……”姜丹尼尔很受用，但还是嘟囔：“难道以前不大吗。”

“冠霖这次来待多久？”事后姜丹尼尔洗完澡，拱着邕圣祐不让他睡，邕圣祐索性坐起来，从床头柜找烟抽，姜丹尼尔不依不饶地粘过去：“给我一口。”  
邕圣裿把自己吸过的烟递到姜丹尼尔嘴边，姜丹尼尔随便吸了一下，他不太会抽烟，以前学过，后来为了出道就戒了，因为妈妈说倘若以后出道了，被拍到吸烟的照片会前功尽弃。  
姜丹尼尔的母亲是个很有见地的妇人，所以每次邕圣祐被姜丹尼尔带回家玩，对邕圣祐的态度都不像是对待儿子的死党一样，反而更客气更尊重一些。

邕圣祐相反是进了F社之后才学会抽烟，因为演戏总要有抽烟的镜头，要做到最自然才行，索性姜丹尼尔对烟味并不敏感，偶而还会尝一口，邕圣祐吐了口烟说：“我怎么知道，我又不是他经纪人。”  
“他肯定第一个告诉你。”姜丹尼尔把胳膊搭在邕圣祐腰上，被子从他身上滑下去一截，露出他宽阔的背和结实的臂膀，又白又紧实，像雕塑一样，邕圣祐笑了，总算知道姜丹尼尔今天为什么来，说：“可能三个多月吧，C社计划明年初让他跟团回归。”  
姜丹尼尔在之后的几分钟里没再吱声，邕圣祐也就独自安静抽完了一根烟。

赖冠霖，起初这三个字对他们来说有点拗口，但这三个字在他们看来都代表着同一类美好的词语——年轻、单纯、善良。赖冠霖丝毫不会掩饰自己的想法，从比赛时开始，就不遗余力地表达对邕圣祐的崇拜，他正是经常撒娇的年纪，所以姜丹尼尔虽然看不惯他粘邕圣祐，但也不好说什么。  
他太知道邕圣祐对待他，和对待比邕圣祐小6岁的冠霖的态度有什么不同了。赖冠霖太小了，一个没长大的孩子，孤身一人在异乡残酷的生存环境里坚难地成长，他只能依赖他的哥哥们，这其中又尤其依赖邕圣祐，少年太喜欢长相好看，性格幽默，阅历丰富的哥哥，邕圣祐满足所有条件，且邕圣祐也不忍心拒绝这个乖巧的弟弟的一切粘人的习惯，任他搂着抱着，任他肆意表达喜爱。  
这份爱意邕圣祐也不拒绝，这是姜丹尼尔不满的原因，但他又没有资格要求邕圣祐拒绝，因为他和邕圣祐说到底也不是恋人，虽然做尽了恋人该做的事，但他们连最基本的表白都没有。

“你不是说有事跟我说？”邕圣祐摁熄了烟头，问姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔刚染没几天的、灰色的头发一直贴着他的腹部，很痒。  
姜丹尼尔翻过身躺到一旁，两人这才有了谈正事的氛围，姜丹尼尔说：“我接了一个剧本，下周就进组了。”姜丹尼尔的本意是看邕圣祐惊讶的表情，没想到邕圣祐很淡然地点头道：“我知道。”  
“嗬，你怎么知道？”姜丹尼尔反而十分惊讶，邕圣祐笑道：“你现在有多么炙手可热，你自己都不清楚吗？姜丹尼尔要拍电影的消息，在演艺圈已经传遍了，爆炸消息来的，明天新闻也会出了，你偶而也看看吧。”

因为没能第一个亲口对邕圣祐说出这个消息，姜丹尼尔泄了一半了气，困意瞬间袭来，就缩进被子闷闷地说：“我对演技没有自信。”  
“不要有负担，大胆去做就好了，”邕圣祐安慰道，“姜丹尼尔不是什么都能做到第一位的神吗。”  
“也能像冠霖一样出席国际电影节吗？”姜丹尼尔问，邕圣祐哭笑不得：“干嘛总提冠霖？”

之后姜丹尼尔默不做声地睡了，邕圣祐反而有点失眠。  
演员对于他来说已经成为职业，拍戏只是工作，说实在的初心和梦想已经剩不太多了，从偶像剧开始，连续半年多的不间断的试镜再加上公司争取，他才有了一次参演电影的机会，比起首次接触荧幕就是大制作和高口碑的赖冠霖和姜丹尼尔，他的命实在没有那么好。  
老天说不公平倒也很公平，邕圣祐虽然没什么大红大紫到国外也很出名的作品，但解散后拍的两部电视剧的收视都很不错，观众缘也远远好于其他偶像出身的演员，拍的一部电影票房也说得过去，可以说已经完全成为了演员，如果不是刻意提起，很少有人记得他也会唱歌跳舞。

本来公司倒是有让他拍这部剧之前先回归一次的计划，歌已经选好了，却撞上了姜丹尼尔，无耐只能延后。  
姜丹尼尔solo后，很多团体都对他避让纷纷，生怕当了他的炮灰，其实邕圣祐本人并不怕撞姜丹尼尔的回归期，可无耐二人身出同一组合，就算不撞都有人经常把他们放在一起比较，何况撞回归后还要面临种种同台的情况。  
姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐都在尽力与对方以及前组合解绑，这与私人感情无关，只是个人发展所求，人不可能永远被一个标签贴到老，也不可能活在过去。

但圈子就这么点大，该同台时总会同台，比如下周的电影节。  
那天姜丹尼尔离开的时间天还没亮，邕圣祐听到他起床的声音下意识的翻了下身，姜丹尼尔俯下身亲他的鼻梁，说“我走了”，邕圣祐当时迷糊着睁不开眼，醒来还以为自己在做梦，他算了算姜丹尼尔也就睡了两个小时左右。  
邕圣祐打开陶土机，看着转盘上的褐色陶土嗡嗡转起来，他知道自己比想象中要更、更、更心疼和喜欢姜丹尼尔。

姜丹尼尔很快进了组，在电影节开幕前，他饰演一个和朋友一起落水，自己一个人被救而在岸上眼睁睁看着朋友溺死，从此得了自闭症的少年，第一场戏就是落水戏，导演要求他演出溺水之人惊惧而绝望的神情，如果姜丹尼尔怕水，远景可以用替身。  
海边长大的姜丹尼尔虽说不需要用替身，但也从来没有溺过水，他一遍一遍地演，导演一遍一遍不给过。首尔的秋天已经很凉了，姜丹尼尔无数次的从江中被捞上来，冻得嘴唇发紫，这不是一个好的开端，导演却也体谅他没有经验，加之闵导对每一个镜头都出了名的严谨，溺水的这几个镜头被重新安排到了最后面。  
姜丹尼尔因此感冒发起了高烧，回归活动不得不暂停了几天，各大音乐节目的一位却没有因此而易主，姜丹尼尔无法到场，主持人只得代领。

直到电影节开幕姜丹尼尔才再次出现在媒体的镜头里。  
这届电影节因为借着是韩中文化交流回暖的东风举办，星光璀璨，本来话题就多，又因为姜丹尼尔的出席，以及他和昔日队友邕圣祐、赖冠霖的同框带来了更高的热度，话题连续几天一直挂在搜索榜前几名。  
姜丹尼尔是表演嘉宾，当天只在后台和邕圣祐遇见，两人大大方方地握住了彼此的手，在镜头前问侯了几句，简单聊彼此近况，互相表示“买了你的专辑”  
“期待你的新剧”，随后拥抱对方，承诺下次一起玩，临走前邕圣祐叮嘱姜丹尼尔注意身体，一场媒体粉丝都爱看的戏完美谢幕。

赖冠霖就不一样了，他在颁奖典礼直播现场，众目睽睽之下穿过了半排座位，跑到邕圣祐身边坐下，在姜丹尼尔登台表演时拿着应援棒看得津津有味，还对镜头打招呼。  
中韩记者把这部合拍大片的主创围了个水泄不通，问到赖冠霖的时侯无一例外都是“和以前的队友同台感觉如何”，赖冠霖也都一一回答：“见到丹尼尔哥，圣祐哥，蛮开心的，我们还约好了要一起聚餐。”  
赖冠霖就是这样，好像一点心眼儿都没有，连私人行程都往外说，跟他在戏里演的那个，来自神秘国度的王子一样单纯，大大的眼睛眨一眨，对外面的世界好奇而不解。

赖冠霖在这部电影里的戏份满打满算只有十几分钟，但他初登场时白衣翻飞，在困住了主角一行人的密林中，骑着部族里的神鸟从天而降，抽出箭来瞄准恶狼，镜头给了他的脸数秒的特写，他雪白的皮肤和黑色瞳仁，粉的指尖和长的睫毛，让电影院里的女孩儿们都倒抽一口气。  
邕圣祐欣赏美，所以更拒绝不了赖冠霖的脸，不管这个弟弟多腻他，多没大没小，邕圣祐就是舍不得对他说一句重话，他也知道长此以往不是个办法，也许现在就是他自食其果的时候。  
今晚是姜丹尼尔做东，晚上11点左右，成员陆陆续续的找到了姜丹尼尔包下的这家小酒馆，听说是他上学的时候经常来吃饭的地方，小店里的菜色虽然家常但味道一流，酒的种类也很丰富，现在连最小的赖冠霖都已经成年，大家商定要不醉不归。

姜丹尼尔还有采访要做，邕圣祐卸妆后就和赖冠霖先碰了头，赖冠霖已经换下了私服，穿着灰色的大衣和黑色牛仔裤，回国后打扮比之前低调了很多，看到邕圣祐过来，跟他经纪人用普通话说了几句，就开开心心地跑过来拥抱他。  
两人虽然很久不见，但KKT上经常说话，并不觉得彼此距离有多远，熟络的聊起来，赖冠霖说几句就抱一抱他，这一年好像又长高了一点，从背后抱他时让邕圣祐觉得很有压迫感，赖冠霖特别兴奋，说：“大发，丹尼尔哥居然也要拍电影了。”  
是姜丹尼尔亲自在红毯上透露，最近正努力拍摄中，在场的人都装出了惊讶的样子，只有赖冠霖是真的惊讶，他是第一次听到这个消息。随后主持人让他用“前辈”的身份给姜丹尼尔一些拍电影的建议，赖冠霖说，丹尼尔哥是什么都能做到NO.1的哥哥，所以不需要给建议。

NO.1的姜丹尼尔最后一个抵达酒馆，朴志训的小狗趴在门外等着，旁边还站着一个邕圣祐，抱臂而立不知道在想什么，一人一狗同时看向姜丹尼尔走来的方向，姜丹尼尔弯腰拍拍小狗的脑袋，推它进了酒馆，只剩他和邕圣祐站在门外。  
“在等我？”姜丹尼尔靠近邕圣祐，邕圣祐点头，抬手撩开面前人的刘海，看姜丹尼尔的眉眼说：“你病还没好，有点担心。”  
这次姜丹尼尔是带病出席电影节，很多粉丝都看出来了，虽然妆化得很好，精神看起来也不错，但唱歌时嗓音还是力不从心，更有站子拍到姜丹尼尔下台后坐到台阶上久久不能起身的视频，让姜丹尼尔的经济人哥又被骂了一波。

“进去说。”姜丹尼尔扭头先进了院子，向右一拐走向后墙根，这里无论对外面还是室内都是死角，多少私生和闻风而来的娱记都拍不到，两人站得很近，姜丹尼尔习惯性去亲邕圣祐的额头，亲完突然问邕圣祐：“他亲你了？”  
邕圣祐愣了愣，脑子一时间没转过来，只听姜丹尼尔耐心地又问了一遍：“冠霖，你们接吻了？”  
邕圣祐恍然大悟，姜丹尼尔天生嗅觉出众，对气味敏感，就算感冒也不例外，他应该是闻到了赖冠霖身上的香水味。赖冠霖喜欢用的香水本身就比较特别，三宅一生的运动香，要么就是海盐的香味，无论什么时候闻起来都很清爽，他也没有隐瞒，就点了头。

“为什么？”姜丹尼尔皱着眉头，又别过头咳嗽了几声，邕圣祐说：“冠霖说，现在他成年了，想要一个kiss，之前我答应过的。”  
“你答应过了？”姜丹尼尔问，邕圣祐哭笑不得，说：“那么久的事我哪记得？再说如果是我喝了酒迷糊着答应了，我自己也不知道啊。”  
“那也不能……”  
“为什么总说这个啊？”邕圣祐打断他，“大家都在等你，快进去吧。”

“还是说清楚吧，”姜丹尼尔固执地站在原地，“为什么和别人接吻，你把我当什么了？”  
“为什么不能，”邕圣祐反问道，“你又把我当什么？我们是什么情侣关系吗？”  
姜丹尼尔被问得哑口无言，只是愣愣地看着邕圣祐，邕圣祐不敢看他的眼睛，扭头看向别处。此刻的沉默像是要把他撕裂了，他本能想要逃离，又想等姜丹尼尔的一个说法，这个问题是他们二人的顽疾，长期以来肿瘤一样在他们的肚子里恶化，可邕圣祐知道，久病不治，终将会死。

沉默最终也没有被打破，姜丹尼尔低着头往酒馆里面走，走到一半觉得邕圣祐出来等他，结果他和邕圣祐一前一后回去会比较奇怪，就停下脚步侧过身，邕圣祐也聪明，随即跟了上去，两人并肩往前走的时候姜丹尼尔说：“我们都好好想想吧。”  
姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐形影不离对其他成员来说已经是最正常不过的事情，两人一起入席也没有人多问一句，不过大家多少还是感觉到了氛围不是很对，就很默契地没有起哄邕尼科学之类，继续着刚才的话题各聊各的，正说到赖冠霖最近在准备考表演学院的事，大家都纷纷夸他有主意，赖冠霖只是说：“就只是想学点东西。”  
话题又转到了各自的大学校园生活，有人回忆起自己在学校时的初恋，就对赖冠霖说“你可不能恋爱啊”，赖冠霖笑着搁下筷子说：“我才不恋爱呢。”

大家闻言都是一愣，因为不许恋爱只是大家的玩笑话，虽然做艺人做偶像，恋爱基本等于被判死刑，可人有七情六欲，谁都不是菩萨，爱情又是美好的，谁的心也不是死的，连姜丹尼尔都抬起眼皮看赖冠霖，问：“为什么？”  
赖冠霖坐在姜丹尼尔斜对面，扭头看着他说：“因为对我，对哥哥们也是，对我们来说，恋爱是奢侈的不是吗？我们如果恋爱，就像拿恋人跟所有人赌博，如果赢就会一直赢下去，输一次就完了，虽然我还没恋爱过，但我不到想结婚那一步的时候，是不会恋爱的。”  
“如果恋爱我一定会跟他结婚的，然后公开。”赖冠霖说完了，桌上安静了片刻，倒是都很赞同这样的想法，说“霖霖尼什么时候这么帅气了”“真男人啊”之类，只有姜丹尼尔还是很严肃的看着赖冠霖，问：“那么现在遇到你喜欢的人，怎么办呢。”

“不去喜欢，悄悄喜欢，”赖冠霖不假思索，“如果喜欢得不得了，能因为喜欢他而放弃一切，那就结婚。”  
“呀，”年龄稍长的河成云打断他们，“恋爱也好结婚也好，哪有你们说的这么简单，又不是你一个人的事，对方的心情也要照顾吧，说不定因为跟你恋爱对方要被骂得很惨呢！”  
“就是说啊，”朴佑镇嘟囔说，“还是做好独身到30岁的准备比较好。”  
“说得好像你30岁就能交到女朋友一样。”朴志训笑他。

于是这两人又开始打闹起来，饭桌上的气氛重新开始活跃，喝酒的喝酒，烤肉的烤肉，开彼此的玩笑，讨论河成云剃头后的样子，笑声几乎掀翻屋顶。  
只有邕圣祐自言自语了一句“两人相爱也不行吗”，黄旼炫听到就用酒杯去碰他的酒杯，让他不要钻牛角尖：“这种事情不能用理性来处理的，顺其自然更好一些。”  
之后大家各自散去，在酒馆门口道别，吃饭的时候他们拍了自拍发到了sns上，吃完饭离开的照片也被媒体拍到，网络上乱哄哄的讨论他们，有旧粉感动了一波，有新粉不以为然，有路人怀旧了一下过去完整体的各大男团，也有人看热闹：现在发展程度有好有坏，他们还能坐在一起吃得下饭？

但这次聚餐对他们本身来说却是生活中很小的一件事，他们远没有网友这么闲，各自都有各自的事情忙。邕圣祐回首尔后就再也没有出剧组一次，导演说要在年底拍完，好在寒假播出，他做为主演只能辛苦一些，跟姜丹尼尔也没有再联系过，两人KKT的对话框被压了又压，干脆找不着了。  
陶瓷猫倒是被邕圣祐一点一点捏了出来，送给专业人士烤过后再涂上颜料，效果意外的好，神态真的有那么几分像欧莉。邕圣祐觉得自己留着也没什么意思，就快递寄给了姜丹尼尔，地址写了姜丹尼尔的工作室，也不知道能不能到他手里。  
姜丹尼尔收到陶土欧莉其实也很巧合，还有不到半个月就是他的生日，大量的礼物从世界各地源源不断地被送到工作室门口。工作人员是见包装精致的礼物堆里有一个平平无奇的快递盒，担心是黑粉寄来的乱七八糟的东西，就先拆开来看，结果是一只像欧莉的猫，就直接交给了姜丹尼尔。

姜丹尼尔知道这是邕圣祐亲手做的猫，拿到的时候正在化妆准备去参加一个拼盘演唱会，拿在手里摸了又摸，决定放在他随身带的包里。  
这段时间他一直想找邕圣祐谈谈，无耐一直没有时间，回归还没有结束，年末活动也多，再加上拍戏，让他分身乏术，常拍不过的那场落水戏被导演排在最后拍，也算是姜丹尼尔的杀青戏，眼看就快要杀青了，姜丹尼尔却始终找不到门路。  
这天姜丹尼尔早早到了剧组，要拍的镜头不多，也很简单，就一直坐在一边看前辈们拍戏，跟着学一些技巧，经纪人把他拉走，说一会儿安排了人来探班，已经跟剧组打好了招呼让他准备一下。

姜丹尼尔问过之后才知道是谁，不是别人，正是赖冠霖，还有如今跟他同组合的柳善皓。原来他们的取景地跟C社的团综拍摄地正好相距不远，C社就联系了姜丹尼尔的经纪人，让两个孩子来探班，经纪人觉得C社的团综需要话题，姜丹尼尔的电影也需要更多渠道的宣传，就答应了。  
赖冠霖二人来的时侯果然是带着VJ来的，姜丹尼尔跟他们两个都很熟，凑在一起聊聊天也无防，聊着聊着，姜丹尼尔说起最近的困扰，就是落水这一场戏很难通过，因为从来没有溺过水，三人在镜头前开玩笑说：或许真的要去跳海才能找到死去活来的感觉吧！  
拍了差不多十几分钟，C社团队决定撤了，姜丹尼尔也要准备去拍戏，在摄像机拍不到的地方，赖冠霖突然拉住了姜丹尼尔的袖口，对他说：“哥没有溺过水，所以不知道，丹尼尔哥从一开始就错了。”

姜丹尼尔正好换好了戏服，听赖冠霖这么说便站直了，一副洗耳恭听的模样，赖冠霖接着说：“溺水的人不会大声叫喊，就只是呆呆的立在水里，因为很安静，旁边的人很难注意到他已经溺水了，所以往往会错过最佳救援时机。”  
“所以掉进水里之后，不会游泳的话要先把嘴露出水面，如果为了艺术表现，四肢在水下扑腾才最合适。”赖冠霖边说边做了一个挥动胳膊的动作，看起来很滑稽，姜丹尼尔觉得十分受教，刚要感谢他指教，赖冠霖却话锋一转。  
“我真的很喜欢圣祐哥，”赖冠霖说，“但只有我一个人的喜欢不算喜欢，丹尼尔哥因为太习以为常了吧，可能对别人得不到的东西也不觉得遥不可及，所以哥溺在里面也不自知对吗，真正的溺水者正是哥你自己啊。”

姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖并不经常说话，即使以前一起活动，也很少凑到一起玩，后来分了宿舍，楼层不同更不会交流太多，在姜丹尼尔看来，赖冠霖的世界离他太远。  
现在姜丹尼尔却猛然意识到，当初一个异国的、十七岁的小男孩，话不多，不太敢跟哥哥们亲近的小朋友，眼神清澈，很有目标的老幺，如今也已经长成更沉稳和干净的人，在某些方面甚至比他还强。  
赖冠霖坚强，是非分明，懂事，他会利用自己的长处，用恰到好处的撒娇和不过分油腻的skin ship换来邕圣祐对他的宽容和怜爱，也会潇洒地抽身而去。

姜丹尼尔自问自己在和邕圣祐从朋友到情人的过程中从没考虑过将来，他只管自己去爱，去给予或承担，只管高兴，至于两人的关系邕圣祐不说他也不提，他甚至有一段时间很享受这种心照不宣的关系，却忘记感情永远都是两个人的事情，要么喜欢要么不喜欢，没那么多灰色地带。  
当天拍完戏暂时没有行程，姜丹尼尔独自去练习室练舞，他想见邕圣祐，可不知道怎么去见他，他跟着音乐跳舞，跳了一段芭蕾，在原地转圈的时侯姜丹尼尔想，原本他热爱的只有舞蹈这一件，现在有了第二样东西，难道不值得为此献出余生吗？  
邕圣祐的电话刚好这时侯打了进来，姜丹尼尔接起来，呼吸还没有平稳，一声“喂”显得很急促，邕圣祐愣了一下，说：“尼尔啊。”

邕圣祐是在录节目，这一期主题是“至亲”，MC让嘉宾打给自己圈内最亲的朋友，提一个非常为难人的问题，到他这里，本想打给黄旼炫，MC不知道是为了收视还是什么，非得cue到姜丹尼尔，一边说着“提到至亲当然是邕尼科学”一边让邕圣祐打给姜丹尼尔。  
这是邕圣祐自上次不欢而散后，和姜丹尼尔第一次联系，他想说点什么来暗示姜丹尼尔自己在拍综艺，于是语气变得异常亲昵：“尼尔，不管之前还是现在，跟哥关系最好，是至亲对吧。”  
“内。”姜丹尼尔听出他在录节目，只能带着笑意配合，邕圣祐知道他已经get到，松了一口气，顶着被姜丹尼尔粉丝喷的压力问：“那如果我和尼尔……”

“喜欢上同一个女生？”姜丹尼尔补完了他后半句话，录制现场的嘉宾都做出惊讶的样子，MC用口型交头接耳地说“不愧是至亲”“看看这默契”，邕圣祐失笑道：“会怎么样呢？”  
“可我不会和哥喜欢同一个女生的诶？”姜丹尼尔说，“我跟哥取向不是不一样吗。”  
对话到这里MC出不再隐瞒，为了节目效果直接开口问道：“丹尼尔xi，我们这里是S台，丹尼尔xi刚才是说，取向跟圣祐的不同吗？”姜丹尼尔配合大笑：“内。”

“或许能说一下两人各自的取好……”MC煞费苦心，姜丹尼尔说：“圣祐哥大概喜欢明朗的人吧。”  
“我的话，”姜丹尼尔顿了一下，“彼此相通就很好。”  
“啊~”MC补充道，“soulmate啊。”  
邕圣祐心里五味杂陈，打断MC说：“还没回答问题呢。”  
现场重新安静下来，姜丹尼尔的声音在扩音器里清晰的传来：“因为这个问题可能性太小了所以不清楚诶，不过可以确定的是，我一定不会做让圣祐哥伤心的事。”

其他人纷纷鼓掌，只有邕圣祐不知道该罢什么表情出来，姜丹尼尔的声音听起来已经不哑了，可能感冒已经痊愈了吧，说来奇怪，只是两个月没有见到对方，像是两年没有联系了，邕圣祐甚至不太舍得主动挂掉这通电话，挂掉后怕是又要形同陌路了。  
最后连再见也没说，是MC挂掉了电话，cue了下一个环节，邕圣祐投入到工作里，把几乎要冲到嘴边的那句“身体还好吗”咽了下去。  
太难了，邕圣祐想，这段关系经营得太难了，干脆借此机会放弃吧，他没那个耐心和姜丹尼尔耗下去，今年结束之后，跟姜丹尼尔也就此结束好了。

“今年”已经没剩多少时间了，临近年底，所有人都很忙。  
赖冠霖在C社封闭练习，计划在春节后回归，一边准备回归一边抽出时间请了私人教师补习功课，打算回国考大学。  
姜丹尼尔的生日也被安排成了见面会，没有喝上妈妈做的海带汤。邕圣祐在他过生日的当天出国了，剧组远赴捷克取景，为了保质保量，导演命令演员都切断了与外界的联系，邕圣祐只能和相机为伴，拍摄间隙拍拍风景和身边人忙碌的背影。  
陶艺匠人的故事已经到了尾声，这个角色终生与陶瓷结缘，死后也徘徊在陶器中不肯离去，而在邕圣祐本人的人生中，却只给姜丹尼尔捏了一只小猫。

姜丹尼尔再次进组，拍摄他的最后一场戏，同时也是整个剧组的最后一场戏。  
他在零下的首尔咬紧后糟牙跳进了江里，在江中仰起头看向天空，伸长胳膊在水面下徒劳无力地拍水，表演过程很安静，连带整个拍摄现场都屏住了呼吸，闵导一喊卡，所有人都冲进江里去捞姜丹尼尔，怕他真的溺水。  
终于功夫不负有心人，姜丹尼尔听取赖冠霖意见后的表演效果很好，闵导竖起了大拇指的那一刻，一直为姜丹尼尔准备着鲜花的工作人员涌上去，庆祝湿淋淋的姜丹尼尔的电影处女作杀青。

姜丹尼尔裹着浴巾钻上保姆车换衣服，他浑身凉透，却充满喜悦，握着吹风机的左手在发抖，右手翻出手机来打字，他在给邕圣祐发消息。  
这些天来邕圣祐的电话也打不通，sns私信也不回，一直没有被读，无论如何都联系不上，姜丹尼尔只能一遍一遍不厌其烦地给邕圣祐留言。  
“在一起吧”  
“我不会做让你伤心的事情”  
“我会一直保护你，永远保护你”  
“去国外结婚也可以”  
“如果你愿意TT”

邕圣祐还是没有回复，姜丹尼尔一边吹头发一边等了一会儿，剧组在外面叫他一起吹蛋糕庆祝杀青，姜丹尼尔忙应着“来了！”跳下了车，穿着毛毛虫面包一样的羽绒服朝剧组奔去，半干的头发在风中翘起来。  
他刚跑出去没有多久，被他落在车上，吹风机旁边的手机突然亮了一下，屏幕上闪出一条来自KKT的消息。  
邕邕邕邕邕圣祐哥：我愿意。

END


End file.
